blackstar
by mae and jae-chan
Summary: sebuah band/boyband terkenal yang dirahasiakan identitas membernya. suatu hari para member dibenci/dimushi oleh fans nya sendiri, akan tetapi fans tersebut tak tau jika yang mereka benci adalah idola mereka. namun sekarang sudah ketahuan :) ! sasunaru/itakyuu/nejigaa/shikakiba. CHAP 4 UPDET !
1. blackstar

Di Negara jepang, terdapatlah sebuah kota bernama konoha, konoha adalah kota yang modern.

Hampir semua hal yang populer ada disana, seperti sekolah terpopuler (elit), tempat wisata / tempat refleshing terpopuler, mall dan bangunan terpopuler (ternama), band terpopuler…

Ngomong ngomong soal band terpopuler, di konoha ada sebuah band ternama (populer), yang indetitas member nya dirahasiakan karna suatu alasan. Membernya terdiri atas 4 orang, band ini bernama…

* * *

**Blackstar**

**Disclaimer : naruto by masashi kishimoto**

**Blackstar by mae / natsumi**

**Rate : T (amann lahh :3)**

**Pair : sasunaru, itakyuu, nejigaa, shikakiba. Dll**

**Warning : yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, miss typos, gaje, bikinan author gila, dan masihhh banyakkkk lagiiiiii #plakk**

**Don't like, don't read… ok?**

* * *

Yap, seperti yang kubilang tadi nama dari band tersebut adalah blackstar. Sebenarnya mereka bisa menjadi boyband juga, jadi terkadang menjadi band atau boyband begitulah.

Suara mereka juga bagus, dan jika mereka manggung / konser mereka selalu memakai topeng. Entah mengapa mereka selalu menyembunyikan wajah serta indetitas mereka didepan publik, entahlah… tak ada yang tau.

Bagamana cara fans memanggil nama mereka? Yap, mereka menggunakan nama panggung/nama samaran untuk itu. Lalu mereka hanya membedakan para member berdasarkan model rambut/warna rambut.

Hanya saja rambut para member blackstar hampir hitam semua, kecuali seseorang yang berambut coklat tua yang berbeda dari rambut member lainnya (hitam).

Perkenalan member :

1. di band dia adalah seorang vocalis nama samarannya adalah kuroao, rambutnya hitam raven mencuat keatas, dijuluki _ice prince _oleh para fans nya karna gayanya yang terkesan _cool / dingin_.

2. di band dia adalah gitaris nama samarannya adalah kuroaka, rambutnya panjang berwarna hitam kelam diikat dibelakang. Menurut gossip, ia adalah seorang kakak dari kuroao karna ada seorang fans yang secara tidak sengaja mendengar kuroaka memanggil kuroao dengan sebutan _outoto._

3. di band dia yang bermain keyboard nama samarannya adalah kuromura, rambutnya coklat tua panjang diikat di bagian ujung (bawah).

4. terakhir, jika di band dia adalah drummer nama samarannya adalah kuromido, rambutnya hitam kelam seperti kuroaka hanya saja diikat sampai kepalanya hampir sama kayak buah nanas #dibunuh

**-namikaze-natsumi-**

Yap, nama samaran para member blackstar diawali oleh kata **kuro-** yang berarti **hitam**. Kelihatan suram yah? Tenang saja grup ini tidak suram kok.

Hanya saja, mereka sangat jarang tampil/manggung, mereka lebih sering merilis lagu di studio atau membuat MV tentu masih dengan topeng mereka.

Sebenarnya banyak sekali tawaran manggung dari berbagai tempat, tapi banyak yang ditolak. Itulah kenapa setiap mereka manggung pasti banyak yang nonton. Seperti saat ini, mereka sedang manggung di konoha's park.

Kohoha's park itu tempatnya luas, jadi cocok untuk manggung mereka. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam mode boyband, mereka menyanyikan lagu dari _teen top – miss right._

* * *

_Yeah~ Teen Top is back  
Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Let's go_

_Eoneu nal uyeonhi neoreul cheoeum bon sungan cheot nune banhaebeoryeo nun doragangeoya  
Nado naega ireol jureun jeongmal mollasseo sarangi chajawasseo oeroun naegero  
Geurae mwo sesange yeppeun yeojan manha geu jungeseodo neon namdalla  
Dadeul injeonghaji geunde itji neon yeppeodo neomu yeppeo  
Waenji moreuge neoui gin saengmeorineun kkot hyanggiga nal geot gata  
Michigenne neo ttaeme na dol geot gata_

_Gin saengmeori geunyeo, nun gamado saenggangnane  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo, jeongsin nagal geot gata  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo, wae iri bogopeungeonji  
Na eotteokhae, ije eotteokhaeya haeyo_

_Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Oh baby you got me crazy  
Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Oh baby you got me crazy_

_Gin saengmeori geunyeo biga naeril ttaemyeon yunanhi saenggagi naneun geunyeo  
Hwajanggiga eomneun ssaengeori deoukdeo yeppeotdeon geunyeo  
Geunyeoga tteonan dwiro saenggage bani punyeom  
Chueoge jeojeo bamsae sul pumyeon gin meoril pulmyeo naege dagawajwo  
Dasi tto geudae hyanggireul naege jwo  
Ni yeope geu namjan nugunde, neomu johaboyeo bae apeuge  
Geureom nan ije eotteokhae geunyang mollamollamollamollamolla  
Saranghandan gobaek han beon jedaero motaetjanha na  
Geu namjaneun neoreul saranghaneun ge aniya_

_Gin saengmeori geunyeo, nun gamado saenggangnane  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo, jeongsin nagal geot gata  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo, wae iri bogopeungeonji  
Na eotteokhae, ije eotteokhaeya haeyo_

_Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Oh baby you got me crazy  
Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Oh baby you got me crazy_

_Nan naege cheoeumiyeosseo ireoke saranghan ge  
Wae geuri nae mameul moreuneungeoya  
Juwireul maemdolgo maemdoratjanha  
Neon nal moreugo itjanha neoman baraboneun nal_

_Gin saengmeori geunyeo, nun gamado saenggangnane  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo, jeongsin nagal geot gata  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo, wae iri bogopeungeonji  
Na eotteokhae, ije eotteokhaeya haeyo_

_Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Oh baby you got me crazy  
Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala_

_Gin saengmeori geunyeo_

* * *

Dan suara tepuk tangan disertai teriakan para fans pun mulai terdengar, diantara nya 2 orang remaja berambut pirang dan merang yang ada di barisan depan.

Dan konser pun berakhir di malam hari.

**-keesokan harinya-**

Senin, pada pagi hari…

Di konoha senior high school, sekolah ter-elit dan populer di jepang. Sudah tentu isinya adalah para murid murid yang pintar dan kaya. Dan fasilitas disekolah ini lengkap, tanahnya luas, dan juga lingkungan yang asri.

"heyy,,," ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang kepada pemuda berambut coklat. "heyy narutoo…" balas sang pemuda berambut coklat.

Namikaze naruto, itulah nama sang pemuda pirang. Periang, kelas 2 SMA, berwajah manis dan tampan disaat yang bersamaan (?).

Sang pemuda berambut coklat, inuzuka kiba. Sama seperti naruto, ia juga periang. Penyuka anjing, ia juga berada dikelas yang sama dengan naruto.

"hay, kiba" ucap pemuda berambut merah disebelah naruto, kiba hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

Namikaze kyuubi, nama sang pemuda berambut merah tadi. Ia adalah kakak laki laki naruto, kelas 3 SMA hanya beda satu tahun dari naruto dan kiba.

"ohayou" tiba tiba seorang pemuda berambut merah bata menghampiri mereka, "ah, ohayou mo" jawab mereka bersama-sama.

Sabaku gaara, ia sekelas dengan kyuubi. Pemuda yang innocent, lebih pendek dari kyuubi dan sepantar dengan naruto & kiba, hingga sering dikira kelas 2.

**-namikaze-natsumi-**

"nee~ kemarin kalian menonton blackstar tidak di konoha's park?" Tanya naruto."hah, kita tidak kebagian tiket" jawab kiba dan gaara. "bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya kiba. "hehe.. aku dan kyuu-nii malah mendapatkan tiket di barisan depan, ne kyuu-nii ?" kata naruto. "hu'um" jawab kyuubi.

"hee?! Uso da!" kata kiba, "yee.. benerr.. penampilan mereka benar benar keren" kata naruto sambil berbinar. "huuhh.. kalau begitu, lain kali kita harus nonton bersama" kata kiba lagi, "boleh.. gaara juga ikut?" Tanya naruto, "hm, tentu" jawab gaara.

Oh ya, ada satu persamaan mereka, yaitu mereka adalah fans dari blackstar. Dan tidak memanggil dengan kata _–senpai_ ke gaara ataupun kyuubi (untuk kiba) terkecuali untuk naruto yang suka memanggil kyuubi dengan sebutan kyuu-nii karna kebiasaan dari kecil.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai dikelas masing masing. di Konoha senior high school ada 4 lantai, lantai 1 untuk ruang klub, ruang guru, gudang dan kantin. Lantai 2 untuk anak kelas 1 dan ruang lab, lantai 3 untuk anak kelas 2 dan lab computer, lantai 4 untuk anak kelas 3 dan perpustakaan. Dan yang paling atas adalah atap sekolah, tempat para siswa menyendiri (?) atau.. tidur siang ?

**Naruto POV**

Ah, akhirnya sampai juga dikelas, eh? Kenapa semuanya melihat kekaca dan turun ke lantai dasar (1) ya? Trus kenapa pada ribut ribut sih? Ah, ku ajak kiba saja untuk melihatnya

"oy, kiba itu ada apa sih, kita lihat yuk?" tanyaku, "yuk" setelah mendengar jawaban kiba, kutarik tangannya dan menuju lantai dasar.

Dan aku dan kiba pun melihat bejibun (?) murid yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu, aku pun bertanya pada adik kelas yang ada didekat ku, "hey, sebenarnya ada apa ini?", "ah, ini karna kedatangan 4 calon pewaris perusahaan ternama, _senpai_"jawabnya. Aku mengerutkan alis tak mengerti, begitu juga dengan kiba.

"4 calon pewaris perusahaan ternama?" Tanyaku dan kiba pada anak kelas 1 itu.

**Normal POV**

"senpai_-tachi_ tak tau? Itu lho, singkatannya _uchibrohyunar_ (?) yaitu uchiha brothers, hyuuga, dan nara" jawab anak itu. Naruto dan kiba sweatdrop sambil membatin **_'singkatan yang aneh'_**  
"oh, begitu ya.. sankyuu.. ayo kita lihat kiba!" ajak naruto pada kiba, "oke, ayo!" kata kiba. Lalu merekapun menuju kerumunan para murid murid, namun sayangnya naruto dan kiba terpisah, jadi naruto mencari kiba.

"oyy,, kiba kau dima-** BRUK**" dan narutopun menabrak seseorang saking pusing nya mencari satu orang diantara kerumunan para murid disini. Saat naruto mendongkak, matanya sudah bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam a.k.a onyx.

"kalau jalan itu pakai mata, **dobe**" ucap pemuda bemata onyx, "a-apa? Te-temeee!" teriak naruto, sampai semua murid yang ada disitu menjadi hening, terdiam, dan terkejut dengan perkataan naruto.

Naruto telah melakukan kesalahan dengan berkata begitu pada orang bermata onyx ini.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** weh, tbc nya disaat yang tidak tepat yah? Biarin ah XP… khehehe… dapat ide dari kasih nee-chan di facebook~ arigatou atas idenya nee-chann.. #hug. anoo.. bahasa ku masih tidak enak dibaca ya? #menurutku -,-a

**Anyway, next or delete? Up to you…**

**Dan, jika mau request lagu juga silahkan,,, blackstar bisa bahasa korea, jepang dan inggris. Jadi jangan request lagu Indonesia, ntar jadinya aneh.. hehehe… XD**

**Review please ! :3**


	2. murid baru

**Cerita sebelumnya :**

"oyy,, kiba kau dima**- BRUK**" dan narutopun menabrak seseorang saking pusing nya mencari satu orang diantara kerumunan para murid disini. Saat naruto mendongkak, matanya sudah bertemu dengan mata hitam kelam a.k.a onyx.

"kalau jalan itu pakai mata, **dobe**" ucap pemuda bemata onyx, "a-apa? Te-temeee!" teriak naruto, sampai semua murid yang ada disitu menjadi hening, terdiam, dan terkejut dengan perkataan naruto.

Naruto telah melakukan kesalahan dengan berkata begitu pada orang bermata onyx ini.

**Blackstar**

**Disclaimer : naruto by masashi kishimoto**

**Blackstar by mae / natsumi**

**Song : breaking news by shinee**

**Rate : T (amann lahh :3)**

**Pair : sasunaru, itakyuu, nejigaa, shikakiba. Dll**

**Warning : AU, yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, miss typos, gaje, bikinan author gila, dan masihhh banyakkkk lagiiiiii #plakk**

**Don't like, don't read… ok? ****:)**

* * *

dikelas narukiba…

**Naruto POV**

Ah, apa yang kulakukan tadi? Aku berbicara tidak sopan dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri tadi, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Diam saja? Haah.. aku pusing..

Tapi, setelah kupikir pikir.. biar saja dia kuperlakukan seperti tadi, orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu memang tak bisa dibiarkan, akan kuberi pelajaran pada orang itu… khehehe…

KKRRIINNGG….

Ah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi, pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah biologi dan gurunya adalah kakashi-sensei sang tukang ngaret, "ohayou gozaimasu anak-anak.." aku terkejut dengan adanya suara kakashi –sensei dari arah pintu kelas. Biasanya dia kan suka telat? Kok udah datang lagi? Dunia mau kiamatkah?

"ohayo gozaimasu sensei!" serempak kami (para murid) menjawab salam kakashi sensei. "karna kita kedatangan murid baru, sensei masuk lebih cepat hari ini" kata kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

**'bukan masuk lebih cepat sensei.. tapi kau memang harus masuk jam segini, bukan 1 jam setelahnya..' **batinku geram. "nah kalau begitu, ayo masuk dan perkenalkan diri _kalian _didepan kelas" kudengar kakashi sensei mengajak orang baru itu masuk, sepertinya orang baru itu lebih dari satu orang, karna ia menyebutkan kata 'kalian' bukan 'kamu'.

Dan mereka pun masuk, ternyata hanya 2 orang, dan mereka adalah salah dua (?) dari _uchibrohyunar_, eh? Tunggu.. salah satunya itu.. "AAHHH-" aku langsung menutup mulutku, hampir saja aku keceplosan, untung yang mendengar ku tadi hanya kiba yang duduk disampingku ini, karna aku tidak teriak melain kan hanya memekik kecil, fyuuhh.. untunglah…

"ada apa naruto? sepertinya kau gugup" Tanya kiba kepadaku. Hey, kiba ini salahmu tauu! Andai saja kau tidak hilang tadi, aku tidak akan menabrak orang menyebalkan itu, dan sekarang orang itu menjadi penghuni kelasku… gahh.. tapi, dengan ia sekelas denganku aku akan lebih mudah memberi pelajaran kepadanya. Khehehe…

"ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehehe.." kujawab pertanyaan nya sambil cengengesan, sial ternyata nada bicaraku masih terlihat gugup, duh semoga ia tak menanyakan lebih lanjut.

"ah, kau naksir salah satu anak baru itu ya..?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, seenaknya saja ia bicara. "tentu saja tidak, ki-_ba_-_ka_" dan jawabanku berhasil membuatnya kesal, hehehe… aku memang suka memanggilnya kibaka (kiba baka) jika sedang kesal karnanya.

"dasar, ya sudahlah" fyuhh.. untung ia tak bertanya lebih lanjut, aku dan kibapun mulai fokus lagi kedepan kelas, "baiklah, silahkan memperkenalkan diri" ucap kakashi sensei.

"hn, namaku uchiha sasuke" kata sang pemuda menyebalkan berambut pantat ayam. "nara shikamaru" ucap pemuda disebelah sasuke yang kulihat dari tadi ia menguap terus, tidak niat sekolah kali ya?

"KKYYAAAAA…. SASUKE-SAMA… SHIKA-SAMAA… KYYAA!" akupun langsung menutup telingaku mendengar jeritan setiap anak perempuan dikelasku, begitu pula dengan cowok-cowok yang merasa telinga mereka disiksa dengan mendengar jeritan seperti itu.

"sudah, diam semua! nah kalian duduk dibelakang naruto dan kiba, naruto dan kiba harap angkat tangannya" aku pun langsung sadar atas perkataan kakashi sensei, kulihat bangku belakangku, uhk ternyata benar bangku belakangku dan kiba kosong, tapi kenapa harus kesal? Bukankah harusnya aku senang karna ini akan lebih mudah untuk memberinya pelajaran, huh.

Aku dan kiba pun mengangkat tangan, lalu si teme dan shika pn berjalan kemari dan duduk dibelakangku dan kiba, "oh, jadi kau murid kelas ini dobe?" ggrrhh.. siteme ini benar benar menyebalkan, sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya?

"ya tentu, kau sudah tau kenapa masih bertanya? Dan, aku punya nama jangan memanggil orang dengan panggilan seperti itu, tidak sopan" balasku, "heh, kau sendiri tidak sopan dengan memanggilku 'teme' dasar dobe", ukh dasar, itu kan keceplosan!, "huh, aku kan hanya keceplosan, lagian kau yang mulai duluan" balasku lagi,

"itu karena kau itu benar benar dobe" balasnya, "huh! Whatever.." kataku mengakhiri percakapan ini. Dan semua murid dikelas pun belajar dengan tenang sampai bel istirahat tiba.

**-namikaze-natsumi-**

KKRRRIIIINNGGG

"baiklah anak anak, waktunya istirahat jadi pelajaran kita tutup sampai disini, sampai jumpa dijadwal berikutnya" pamit guru yang mengajar kami setelah pelajaran biologi kakashi sensei tadi selesai, dialah asuma sensei, kebiasaan nya merokok dikelas. Ck, guru yang tak pantut dicontoh. Setelah ia pamit kami para murid hanya meng-iya kannya dan keluar menuju kantin.

Akupun kekantin bersama kiba, lalu kami menuju tempat favorit kami. Disana sudah ada kyuu-nii dan gaara. Aku dan kibapun menghampiri mereka yang sepertinya sedang mendengarkan lagu.

**Normal POV**

"hey, kalian sedang mendengarkan apa?" Tanya kiba sembari berlari mendekat menuju kyuubi dan gaara. "ini nih, gaara baru mendownload lagu shinee-breaking news yang dinyanyikan oleh blackstar" jawab kyuubi. "wah? Aku mau ikut dengar dong" kata naruto, lalu kiba naruto dan kyuubi mendengar lagu itu bersama, kalau gaara sih lagi makan siang.

* * *

_It's A Breaking News ...  
(It' s A Breaking News) Be Here  
It's A Breaking News (Ahhhhhhhh!) Foo!  
It's A Breaking News (Check!)  
(It's A Breaking News )Let's Go!( Let's Go!)  
It's A Breaking News News  
(Come On! Bring Down The Wall!)_

S.O.S to uchi naru Voice  
Frustration hachikire sou na In My Mind  
Setsunateki de shoudou teki de  
kitto sonna hageshii omoi kakushiten no

Everyday Everynight kizukeba Anytime  
Motomeru hikari  
(You Can Bet ! Everything Is Gonna Be Alright !)  
Karei na Revival  
Kagayakazu irarenai isso Like A Star

Heartbeat , For My Heartbeat  
Kono toki wo kizameyo Breaking News  
Let me get Excited !  
Tsuyoku uchinaraseyo Breaking News

Go On ( Make Your History )  
Always ( Change The Destiny )  
Shinjita subete ga Truth  
So high (So I Set Me Free)  
Motto Glory (Touch The Mystery)  
Ima wo nurikaeru Breaking News

Jouji Headline asu mo Deadline  
Back Number ni ki wo torareteru hima wa nai  
Are you ready? Konshin no Screaming  
Kaze kitte idomu Stage arabutte toki ni wa Crazy

Everyday Everynight omoeba Anytime  
Zasetsu no fureebaa (fureebaa)  
(You Can Bet! Everything Is Gonna Be Alright !)  
Waruku mo nai njanai?  
Ari no mama ai no mama ikite mitai Yeah!

Heartbeat, For My Heart  
Hibana makichiraseyo breaking news  
Let Me Get Excited!  
Dashi oshimi dekinai yo Breaking News

Go On (Make Your History)  
Always (Change The Destiny)  
Kibou michitarita Scoop (machikogareta Scoop)  
So High (So I Set Me Free)  
Motto Glory (Touch The Mystery )  
Ima wo kakenukero Breaking News  
Hisoka na yokubou wa Under Way (I Will Find Under Way)  
Ai ni mae mukidashi de Come Back To Life !

Yah Yeah Ah yukisaki wa michi naru hou  
We've Got A Love Hajikeru Beat Around The World  
Kanousei ni kakete mitakute tobinotte  
Right Away I Get Away  
This One koko wa New Age  
Nando michi ni mayottatte We're Over The Distance  
Kyou mo koukishin ga tomara nai

(Alright!) Heartbeat , For My Heartbeat  
Kono toki wo kizameyo  
Breaking News (It's A Breaking News )  
Let Me Get Excited! (Get Excited!)  
Tsuyoku uchinaraseyo  
Breaking News (Break It, Break It)

Go On (Make Your History)  
Always (Change The Destiny) Destiny  
Shinjita subete ga Truth (Kimi ni misetai Truth)  
So High (So I Set Me Free)  
Motto Glory (Touch The Mystery)  
Ima wo nurikaero  
Breaking News (Breaking News)

It's A Breaking News (It's A Breaking News)  
It's A Breaking News

* * *

"wooaahh,, kerenn.. gaara, aku minta lagunya ya?" Tanya naruto, "aku juga, aku juga" kata kiba ikut ikutan, "ya, boleh.." jawab gaara. Lalu merekapun segera mengirim lagunya. Kalau kyuubi sih udah minta dari tadi.

"KKYYAAAA,,,,!" tiba tiba terdengar suara jeritan banyak orang, ke4 orang tadi hanya menutup telinga mereka, "uhk, dari tadi telingaku rasanya mau pecah mendengar suara jeritan seperti itu seharian ini" gerutuk naruto, "sama, kita pun begitu.. " jawab ketiga sahabatnya.

"kalian kesal tidak dengan mereka?" Tanya naruto, "tidak tuh" jawab kiba dan gaara, "aku kesal dengan salah satu diantara mereka" jawab kyuubi. "oh, ya? Akupun begitu, memangnya siapa yang membuatmu kesal? Lalu, kenapa ia membuatmu kesal kyuu-nii?" Tanya naruto.

"uchiha itachi, ia membuatku kesal dengan kata kata dan tampang stoic nya itu, kalau kau?" kata kyuubi dengan dahi yang berkedut kedut karena kesal mengingat kejadian tadi dikelasnya. "kalau aku uchiha sasuke, ia itu benar benar menyebalkan, selalu membuatku kesal.. eh, uchiha itachi itu pindah kekalasmu kyuu-nii?" kata naruto.

"iya, itachi uchiha dan hyuuga neji itu murid baru dikelasku dan gaara, sungguh menyebalkan" jawab kyuubi. "kenapa kau harus kesal dengan murid baru itu sih kyuu? Kan mereka tak melakukan apa apa" Tanya gaara polos. "hey, gaara.. kau tidak sadar dikelas, kau diperhatikan oleh si hyuuga itu? Siapa tau dia merencanakan sesuatu" kata kyuubi.

"hush, gak boleh gitu.. siapa tau juga dia Cuma pengen kenalan aja kan?" kata gaara. "oh, jadi uchiha sulung dan hyuuga ada dikelas kalian ya, kalau dikelas kita sih anak barunya si uchiha bungsu dan nara" kata kiba.

"oh, begitu ya… kebetulan sekali ya? Kelas kita kedapatan murid baru 4 pewaris perusahaan terkenal" kata gaara. "tapi, sepertinya duo namikaze ini sedang bermasalah dengan duo uchiha" kata kiba sambil menunjuk naruto dan kyuubi.

"huh, kita akan membalasnya, kau tau?" kata naruto. "benar naru! Ayo kita buat rencana!" kata kyuubi yang langsung mengajak naruto berbisik bisik, kedua orang yang melihat mereka berbisik bisik hanya bisa sweatdrop.

KRRRIIINNGGG

Ternyata sudah bel pemirsa (?), saat nya kembali kekelas masingmasing. "ayo kita kembali naruto pelajaran selanjutnya musik, cepat ambil buku dan ke ruang musik" kata kiba, "ya! Kita duluan ya kyuu-nii, gaara" pamit naruto, "yaa…"

Dan merekapun menuju kelas, mengambil buku pelajaran musik mereka, dan kembali lantai bawah, karna ruang musik ada di lantai satu, capek memang… tapi ini memang sudah resiko.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N :** arigatou buat yang udah mau maba fic abal ini, dan yang udah req lagu juga, kalian sadar ga sih aku lupa untuk menambahkan **AU** di tempat **warning**? Khehehe.. XP, lalu di chap sebelumnya juga aku lupa memasukkan **disclaimer lagunya**. Hehe.. gomen.. gomen..

Yawdah.. ni **balesan ripiu** nya..**:**

**Yunaucii: **oke ;D

**Sherry dark jewel: **baiikkkk… XD

**cindyAra: **makasih, oke… dan makasih udah req lagu :D

**achiez: **oh ya? Ada? Wah aku ga tau, soalnya yang ngasih nama blackstar ini si jae-chan, aku sih cumin nurutin ajalah XP, oke dehhhh….

**Icha clalu bhgia: **oke deh ;D, kuusahakan panjang ya..

**Kirika no Karin: **baiikklahh.. (y)^^

**Akuro aida: **siapp boss.. ^^7

**Kkhukhukhukhudattebayo: **hu'um, benar… gampang ditebak yah? Wookkee.. :D

**NekoTama-1110: **baiklah, insyaallah saya akan melanjutkan fic ini nyampe selese #plakk XP

**Uzumaki prince dobe-nii: **sebaiknya jangan… aku ini mae bukan jae, kita beda orang hohoho…jae jarang publish sih, aku terus deh yang publish -_-"a , yap benarrr.. seratuuuss…. #plak. Okeh deh, kalau mau panggil aku natsumi ajah XD, terserah aja sih, mau natsu juga boleh ..

**Diyas: **wokeh,, wokehh,, wokehh,, wokehhhdehhh… (y)^^

**by the way, ada yang mau ngasih saran lagu solo yang bakal dinyanyiin sasuke? atau shika gitu? ada ga?**

**Sekarang, review pleassseee \^o^/**


	3. music ?

**Cerita sebelumnya: **

saat nya kembali kekelas masingmasing. "ayo kita kembali naruto pelajaran selanjutnya musik, cepat ambil buku dan ke ruang musik" kata kiba, "ya! Kita duluan ya kyuu-nii, gaara" pamit naruto, "yaa…"

Dan merekapun menuju kelas, mengambil buku pelajaran musik mereka, dan kembali lantai bawah, karna ruang musik ada di lantai satu, capek memang… tapi ini memang sudah resiko.

* * *

**Blackstar**

**Disclaimer : naruto by masashi kishimoto**

**Blackstar by mae / natsumi**

**Song : - shiver by the gazette (op kuroshitsuji II)**

**-winter blossom by aoi shouta (ai mikaze 'utapri')**

**-believe my dice (op makai ouji)**

**-moonlight (ichinose tokiya 'utapri')**

**-splash free by style five (ed free!)**

**Rate : T (amann lahh :3)**

**Pair : sasunaru, itakyuu, nejigaa, shikakiba. Dll**

**Warning : AU, yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, miss typos, gaje, Auhor Out Of Normal (O'ON) katakter banyak yang OOC, serta banyak lirik lagu, dan masihhh banyakkkk lagiiiiii #plakk**

**Don't like, don't read… ok? ****:)**

* * *

**Di kelas narukiba..**

Terlihatlah shikamaru yang sedang tertidur di mejanya, sedangkan kelas sudah kosong dikarenakan para murid sudah pergi menuju ruang musik, lalu datanglah kiba dan naruto yang berniat mengambil bukunya.

"he? Kok dia tidur sih? ini kan waktunya ke ruang musik!" Tanya kiba. "tauk ah, bangunin gih, aku males" jawab naruto, ia pun mengambil buku musiknya (di tas). "naruto,, gak boleh gitu ah sama anak baru" lalu kiba pun menghampiri shika dan menyenggol ngenggol pundak shika dengan tangannya sambil berkata "nara-kun, bangun, waktunya ke ruang musik.. nanti kau tertinggal".

Shika bangun dan melenggang pergi sambil bergumam "ck, urusai" walaupun gumaman nya cukup kecil, namun masih bisa didengar oleh kiba, wajar lah kiba kan anjing #plak. Mendengar perkataan seperti itu tentu membuat kiba naik darah, sudah baik baik dia ngebangunin dan ngasih tau, eh si rusa (shika) malah gak tau terimakasih, dasar.

"gggrrhh,, kau benar naru, mereka itu menyebalkan, ayo pergi" ucap kiba pada naruto, naruto hanya mengikuti kiba dan menjawab "benarkan? Kapan kapan kita harus member mereka pelajaran, khehehe..". "hmm.. menarik,,, khehe" kata kiba sambil ikut ikutan terkekek bersama naruto. dan merekapun sampai diruang musik.

"baiklah, kita akan melakukan tes menyanyi. Satu persatu maju kedepan dan menyanyikan satu lagu" kata kurenai-sensei sang guru music, "haa'iii" jawab para murid, lalu merekapun dipanggil satu persatu oleh kurenai berdasarkan absen. Dan keluarlah (?) huruf i, inuzuka kiba. "inuzuka kiba" panggil kurenai. "ah, i-iya" jawab kiba sambil berjalan kedepan kelas.

**Mae/natsumi note (?) :**

Ia (kiba) akan menyanyikan lagu **shiver **by the gazette, itu lho.. openingnya 'kuroshitsuji II', yang tau ikut nyanyi yuk :3 #plakk.. yang gak tau lewat aja XD.

* * *

**_Tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatemo  
hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to ite_**

**_kake wo to senaka ni toikakeru asu ga donna katachi demo  
yuruga nakata na omou shinjiru koto wo wasureteku nagata kara  
me wo surasu kuse mo aimaina taido mo waraeru uso wo  
tonari ni inakereba ima sa nijin de yuku_**

**_tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatemo  
hanarete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to ite_**

**_tooi sugita kono kyori wo ureru kotoba ga mitsukaranai  
saseru kisetsu no naka de oitsuke nakunaru koto mo shiteta yo_**

**_omoidasu yori mo wasurerarenai hibi to ieta kara  
mou kore ijou ga wa nakutemo uketomereru_**

**_douka modoru koto no nai toki ni namida wo nakasanaide  
wasurete yuku kokoro nado koko ni wa nai to itekureru koto_**

**_ushinai dashite futari no asu ni anata ga naiteru  
yatto miretta sugao ni wa mou furerarenai_**

**_tatoe owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatemo  
wasurenaide sayonara ga uso to omoeta hibi o  
hitori kiri de mita sora mo surechigau naka de mita yume mo  
ano hi no mama nani mo kawarazu anata no naka de ima mo zutto_**

* * *

**_Plokplokplokplok~!_**

Suara tepuk tangan dari para murid pun terdengar. Kiba hanya membungkuk hormat (sok formal, padahal orangnya bandel XP #digatsuga(?)kiba). "bagus kiba-kun, pertahankan suaramu" komentar kurenai. "baik" jawab kiba lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Dan pemanggilan namapun dilanjutkan hingga huruf N, "namikaze naruto, silahkan maju" panggil kurenai, narutopun hanya mengangguk dan kedepan kelas untuk bernyanyi.

**Mae/natsumi note (?) : **

Sekarang naruto akan menyanyikan lagu **winter blossom** nya aoi shouta, dinyanyikan oleh ai mikaze di anime 'uta no prince-sama' , download deh! lagunya enak banget didenger (menurutku)… :3, okedeh.. _let's song!_

* * *

**_Yuki ga marude sakura no you, Uh … silent white  
Hirari … hirari … tenohira ni, maiochite kieteyuku yo_**

**_Kisu de oou you ni, yorisoi atatameau to  
Tsutau kimi no kodou ni naze ka, chotto dake mune ga kurushikute_**

**_Nee … kamisama? Boku ni kokoro ga  
Futto yadotta toshita naraba_**

**_Kanojo to onaji kanjou no  
Tatta hitoshizuku … kanaete kudasai_**

**_Saigo wa egao de… Nakanaide hoshii  
Zettai ni kyou wo wasurenai kara  
"Boku wa kimi no naka … ikitsuzuketeyuku…"  
Ai wo … Uh arigatou, Bye-Bye My dear_**

**_Hitotsu futatsu kizamareteta, Bright memory  
Waruruku wa nai omoide ga, nukumori to kawatteyuku_**

**_Yasashisugiru kara, boku ni wa mabushisugita yo  
Kimi no kotoba no subete tachi wa, utsushiku kaze e to kirameku_**

**_Amari ni mo, kyori ga tookute  
Kitto kizutsuketa hi mo atte_**

**_Dousureba yokatta no ka ga  
Tabun ima naraba … wakaru ki ga suru_**

**_Dakishimete itai … zutto eien ni  
Sayonara no jikan tometa mama  
"Kimi ga suki datta … honto suki datta"  
Konna ni afureteru, Brilliant love song_**

**_Saigo wa egao de… Nakanaide hoshii  
Zettai ni kyou wo wasurenai kara  
"Boku wa kimi no naka … Ikitsuzuketeyuku…"  
Ai wo … Uh arigatou_**

**_Soshite boku to iu … sonzai no súbete wa  
Hana to natte kimi wo mamoru no  
Douka shinjite … mirai e no tane wa  
Haato ni saku hazu … da yo, Promise to you_**

* * *

**_Plokplokplokplok…~! _**

Suara tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, "bagus naruto-kun, seperti biasa, suaramu selalu lembut dan penuh perasaan, selanjutnya.." komentar kurenai sembari memanggil murid yang akan dites menyanyi kembali. "terimakasih" ucap naruto lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya kembali. Dan pemanggilan nama berlanjut hingga nama shikamaru. "baiklah, sekarang.. nara shikamaru" ucap guru kurenai, **WWOOAAAHH… **teriak para murid, tentu kalian tau karna apa -_-. Kurenai hanya tersenyum, wajar. Dan shika pun hanya berjalan menuju depan kelas, dan mulai bernyanyi.

**Mae/natsumi note (?) :**

Oke, sekarang si rusa ini #dibunuhshika. Akan menyanyikan lagu **believe my dice **soal penyanyinya saya ga tau #dirajamramerame. Gomen, penyanyinya ga di kasih tau sama mbah google (alah, bilang aja males nyari). Pokoknya ini lagu openingnya 'makai ouji : devil and realist' . yang tau, nyanyi bareng yukk.. yang ga tau, leewwaatt sajjaa XD.. so, _let's song_

* * *

**_tomei na kamewo tsuke rareto yo datta  
mie nai mise nai honto no koto sae  
tashika na mono ga yuragi hajime ta to shi tara  
chikai no hata o doko ni tatero to yuno tarou_**

kono mi ni kizamare ta sadame ga michibiku  
ara gau koto no saki e

kono te o ima tsutatteru atsui chi ga hashiru yo ni  
kusari o tetsua ni kae tsuyoku  
kodoku o tada mitomeru sore ga ishi o motsu koto  
ashikase tsuke rare te mo takaku

Believe My Dice kitto kotae nado nai daro u  
da kara yuzure nai sai o furu no wa kono te da to

toku made hashire ba nuguisare ta daro u ka  
senaka ni karan da kage wa mirai datta  
annei ni iikiru koto mo yurusare nai nara  
isso subete kono inochi ni shitagaeyo u ka

chigiri o kawasu no wa onore to kime tara  
yami ni sae fumidaseyo

kono me ga ima sadameru atsui kumo no muko e  
hikara zu tomo hikari ga aru to  
mayoi no naka susumo u sore ga michi ni naru koto  
mie nai hodo tashika na asue

Believe My Dice itsumo korogaru me ni taku shi te  
subete oi yu da neyo u sai o furu no ga kono te nara

kie nai kagero wa  
dare ni mo yurameku  
ma do wa sareuragirare soredemo mata  
arukidaseru no sa

kono te o ima tsutatteru atsui chi ga hashiru yo ni  
kusari o tetsuna mi kae tsuyoku  
kodoku o tada mitomeru sore ga ishi o motsu koto  
ashikase tsuke rare te mo takaku

Believe My Dice kitto kotae nado ira nai sa  
shinjiru mono wa so sai o furu kono te dake daro u 

* * *

**_Plokplokplokplok~!_**

Suara tepuk tangan pun terdengar lagi, "lagu dan suara yang sangat bagus nara-kun, nah selanjutnya…" komentar kurenai-sensei. Dannn… pemanggilan nama pun berlanjut kembali, sampai huruf U, uchiha sasuke. "uchiha sasuke, silahkan maju kedepan" ucap kurenai-sensei sambil tersenyum, **KKKYYYAAAAAAA ! **dan dengan disambut jeritan teman sekelas (khususnya cewek) sasuke maju ke depan kelas.

**Mae/natsumi note (?) :**

Wokkeehh sekarang giliran saskey nih, si ayam ini #dichidorisasu. bakal nyanyi, **moonlight **nya si ichinose tokiya yang ada di 'uta no prince-sama' itu, yang tau, yuk nyanyi bareng… yang gak tau lewattt jugaa.. XD

* * *

**_Kisetsu wa peeji wo mekuru you ni  
Megutte iku tabiji  
Kyou wa naitatte ashita waraeba  
Atarashii hi ga kimi wo terasu_**

Tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku MOONLIGHT

Michibiku hikari wo boku ga terasu kara  
Itsumo to chigau hibi ya nakushita ima ni  
Obienakute mo ii

Tsuyosa ni shigamitsuku koto ni kodawaranakute mo  
Mae ni susunde yukeru kara  
Kono te wo tsunaide omoi wo tsumuidara

Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi  
Yami wo saku MOONLIGHT  
Kimi wo tsutsumikomu hikari hanatsu kara

Nemuru mae ni  
Kimi no uta wo sukoshi dake kikasete  
Kitto tsuki made todoita no naraba

Taiyou ga hansha shite  
Tsugi no asa ni wa kimi dake ni todoku  
Atarashii hikari ni naru kara  
Utai tsuzukete ima

Kimi dake no komori uta wo  
Tsukareta nara kata no ni wo oroshite  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi

Yami wo saku MOONLIGHT  
Michibiku hikari wo boku ga terasu kara  
Kono te wo tsunaide omoi wo tsumuidara  
Ima dake wa iu yo, oyasumi

Yami wo saku MOONLIGHT  
Subete tsutsumikomu  
Hikari de kimi wo terashi tsuzukeru kara

* * *

**_PLOKPLOKPLOKPOK~!_**

Yap, suara tepuk tangan lagi (lewat ajalah, ga penting). "hebat, uchiha-kun. Selanjutnya.." komentar kurenai sambil memanggil nama murid lagi, dan pemanggilan nama itu pun berakhir di akhir jam pelajaran. Setelah pelajaran music selesai, semua murid kembali ke kelasnya, namun saat itu kurenai memanggil sasuke, shika, naru dan kiba.

"ada apa sensei?" Tanya kiba. "apa kalian mau mengikuti lomba menyanyi tingkat SMA? Tapi harus berempat.. karna itu adalah peraturannya, jika salah satu dari kalian menolak, aku bisa cari yang lain" tawar kurenai. "aku menolak" jawab sasuke cepat, "aku juga" kata shikamaru.

"eh, kenapa?" Tanya naruto pada mereka berdua. "kau tau, kami sibuk! Mengurusi pekerjaan tentunya, dasar dobe" jawab sasuke, "ck, terserah kau lah teme, aku heran denganmu" kata naruto. "heran kenapa?" Tanya sasuke. "ah, tidak.. nandemonai (tidak ada), ayo kiba kita kekelas" jawab naruto sambil menarik kiba keluar ruang music.

Kiba yang ditarik pun hanya mengikuti naruto. kurenai yang masih bersama sasuke dan shika pun hanya bisa berkata "yah, sayang sekali.. tapi tak apa, terimakasih" katanya sambil tersenyum, "kalau begitu kami minta maaf dan permisi" kata shika, "ya" jawab kurenai. Sasuke dan shika pun kembali kekelas.

Kiba dan naru sudah berada di lantai 3, kiba heran dengan naru yang dari tadi diam, lagi mikirin sesuatu kali ya?

"naru, kau lagi mikirin apa?" Tanya kiba, "kib, kau tau kan tadi alasan sasuke dan shika menolak permintaan kurenai sensei?" Tanya naruto balik, "tentu, karna sibuk kan? Lalu kenapa?" kata kiba lagi. "mana mungkin mereka sibuk, setauku mereka masih menjadi pewaris perusahaan deh, apanya yang sibuk coba? Megang perusahaan nya aja belum" kata naruto.

"ng, siapa tau mereka dikasih tugas perusahaan? Atau ngurusin sebagian perusahaan keluarga mereka, misalnya?" kata kiba lagi. "tidak mungkin, kata ayahku.. pewaris perusahaan itu akan dikasih jabatannya saat mereka keluar SMA (ngasal, beneran deh, saia kan ga ngerti perusahaan XP #dibunuhreaders) " kata naruto.

"oh ya? Tapi kan mereka perusahaan terkenal? Pekerjaannya lebih banyak" kata kiba. "walaupun begitu, tetap saja.. begini begini juga aku calon pewaris perusahaan lho, bersama kyuu-nii… dan sampai sekarang belum dikasih tugas apapun tentang perusahaan, hanya belajar mengelola perusahaan saja, belum mengelolanya, itu kan tidak sibuk" kata naruto.

"iya juga ya?" ucap kiba, "nah, yang aku bingungkan.. apa yang mereka lakukan sampai bilang sibuk? Padahal jika mengikuti lomba itu, mereka plus kita bisa saja menang dan meninggikan image kita, itu kan bagus? Kenapa mereka menolak?" Tanya naruto. "entahlah.." jawab kiba.

"eh, ngomong ngomong tadi suara sasuke mirip kuroao lho!" kata naruto. "iya, suara shika juga mirip kuromido, kok jadi aneh gini ya?" kata kiba. Yah, kalian sudah tau kan blackstar itu siapa aja? -_-"a karna mengenalan tokoh di chap satu itu SANGAT GAMPANG DITEBAK, hehe…

Dan yang mau saya kasih tau, para member blackstar mempunyai lagu solo masing masing, jadi para fans tau cirri cirri suara tiap member, mengerti?

Dan percakapan merekapun berakhir saat berada didalam kelas dan melanjutkan mata pelajaran selanjutnya.

**Pulang sekolah…**

Kyuu dan gaara sudah berada didepan kelas narukiba, untuk menunggu mereka berdua pastinya. Setelah mereka bertemu narukiba merekapun menuju lantai dasar, lalu saat sudah sampai dilantai dasar, kiba bilang kepada teman temannya, "hey, antarkan aku yuk ke ruang music, bukuku ketinggalan" pintanya, para sahabatnya hanya meng-iyakannya.

Dan, saat sampai didepan ruang music, tiba tiba terdengar suara lagu dari dalam ruang music itu, bukan! Itu bukan hantu! Tapi suara manusia, sepertinya ada yang bermain berbagai alat music juga sebagai pengiring (tapi ikut nyanyi). Lagunya berjudul **splash free **nya style five. Ending song nya anime 'free!' .

* * *

**_Make us free na splash!  
Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto abite  
Feel so free na kyou tobi komu ore tachi no brand new blue, yeh  
Omou youni_********_sei! sei! sei! ah-oh  
Jibun rashiku_********_kick! kick! kick! ah-oh  
Tsukami tain da_********_pull! pull! pull! ah-oh  
Todoki souna_********_deep! deep! deep! Splash free_**

**_Bure nai hi ga nai kurai (nai kurai) back & fill na butterfly  
Shikou sakugo no shouritsu wa (in the future)  
Ato de ii daro (so, take it easy, ah)_**

**_Uru oshite (mizu wo kaku yubi ni)  
Nagare komu emotion (kawaki wo mitase)  
Nankai na riree ja mou (o-oh) atsuku nare nai  
Kokoro wo hanate!_**

**_Make us free na splash!  
Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto no naka  
Itsu made mo owara nai natsu ni me wo kora shite yeh  
Omoi omoi ni_********_sei! sei! sei! ah-oh  
Jibun rashiku_********_kick! kick! kick! ah-oh  
Mabu shisa e to_********_pull! pull! pull! ah-oh  
Te wo noba shita_********_deep! deep! deep! Splash free_**

**_Muki ni naru hi mo aru daro (aru daro) back & forth ni tada yotte  
Rakkan teki na uwabe toka (I know, I know)  
Ura yandari shite (but, never too late, ah)_**

**_Tsuma saki ni (kanjiru yori saki ni)  
Tsugi no vibration (kizu ite shimau)  
Chuucho shita (itsuka no jibun)  
Kage wo tobi koete yuke (ima shika nai wave)  
Mamori kire nai (mizu wo keru youni)  
Genjitsu mi no nai puraido nanda (name raka na sen de)  
Saizen no tsumori ja (wo-o-oh) chiisaku naru ze (saa)  
Imeeji wo sutero!_**

**_Let us free na style!  
Umi dasu dare demo nai ao ni furete  
Itsu yori mo jiyuu na ore tachi ni narun da yeh  
Omou youni_********_sei! sei! sei! ah-oh  
Jibun rashiku_********_kick! kick! kick! ah-oh  
Tsukami tain da_********_pull! pull! pull! ah-oh  
Todoki souna_********_deep! deep! deep! Splash free_**

**_sei! sei! sei! ah-oh  
kick! kick! kick! ah-oh  
pull! pull! pull! ah-oh  
deep! deep! deep! Splash free_**

**_Make us free na splash!  
Kasa neta hikari no kontrasuto no naka  
Itsu made mo owara nai natsu wo yaki tsukete dive in blue  
Let us free na style!  
Umi dasu dare demo nai ao ni furete  
Itsu yori mo jiyuu na ore tachi ni narun da yeh  
Omoi omoi ni_********_sei! sei! sei! ah-oh  
Jibun rashiku_********_kick! kick! kick! ah-oh  
Mabu shisa e to_********_pull! pull! pull! ah-oh  
Te wo noba shita_********_deep! deep! deep! Splash free_**

* * *

Merekapun nguping dipintu sampai lagunya selesai, "wah, suara dan permainan lagu lagu mereka keren, siapa ya mereka?" Tanya naruto, "kalau begitu, pintunya kita buka saja, yuk masuk" ajak kyuubi. "yuk!" jawab mereka bertiga.

CKLEK, pintu dibuka dan…

"KALIAN!?"

**TBC**

**A/N :** maaf saya lama apdet, dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk (alasan pasaran), di chap ini banyak banget lagunya, tapi ceritanya udah saya bikin lebih panjang kok (panjang darimana?) yah, cerita tanpa lirik lagu dan author note (termasuk balasan ripiu) sudah saya tulis 1.315 words , dan jika dengan lirik lagu dan tempat bacot saia plus balesan ripiu, words nya jadi 3.110 Jadi, dah panjang kan? #plakk :3

Heee ? kan saya masih newbie, wajar dong ah…~

Terus, apakah saya harus **mengubah genre** fic ini menjadi **'romance/family' **? karna jalur fic ini ada hubungannya dengan family, gimana? Atau tetap **'romance/humor'** ? maap saia gak pinter ngelawak jadi humornya kurang deh XP. Hehehe… gimana nih? Mohon bantuannya minna-san!^^

Wokeh, **balesan riviews :**

** .12576: **iya! Bener tuh! Bener banget! Yang buat siapa sih? Kok ceritanya pendek amat? #bego, khehehe.. gomen gomen… ide natsu emang suka 'plong' di tengah jalan :3 jadi, maklumi saiaa.. *blinkblink* #hoek. Keep ripiu! (?) :3

**CindyAra: **baik, keep ripiu! (?) :3

**Rhie95: **next asap? Insyaallah.. #plakk.. eum gimana nanti aja yah! Please keep ripiu! (?) :3

**NekoTama-1110: **ya,, yg kibaka itu sih, muncul tiba tiba kayak hantu (?) di otakku XP, hehe.. iya, chap 2 pendek ternyata X( saia usahakan lebih panjang deh, tapi.. aku ga tau lagu lagu koreaa #huwee. Yang tau si jae tuh #nunjuk2jae. Jadi, kali ini aku mau yang japanish (?) dulu, ga apa2 kah? Keep ripiu! (?) okeyy ? :3

**Alvida the dark knight: **hehe.. gomen gomen… ini karna temanya music/band kali ya? Saya usahakan ceritanya akan lebih panjang dan terfokuskan :3.. ah, engga.. saia ga suka shine.. itu Cuma request XD, yang suka shine tuh si jae tuhkk,, #nunjuk2jaelagi. Ah, dia mah suka semua boyband korea, yaudahlah, keep ripiu (?) please? :3

**Sherry dark jewel: **ya gitudehh,,, X3, okeh! Keep ripiu! (?) :3

**Icha clalu bhgia: **hu'um X3, okeh! Keep ripiu nee-chan! :3

**Uzumaki prince dobe-nii: **boleh :D. hu'um, baiklah .. keep ripiu yak? :3

**Kirika no Karin: **baiikkkk…. XD,,, keep ripiuuu,,, yahh ? :3

**JinK 1314: **maaf ya, di chap ini saia ingin lagu yang japanish XD, terimakasih atas req nya, akan saia munculkan di suatu chap (chapter berapaa?) gomenne nyan,, :3 keep ripiu okeh? Kan baikk? :D

**Diyas**: hyaaa,, bukan aku yang suka k-pop! Tapi si jae tuchh,,, #nunjuk2jaelagi. Jae nya jarang publish fic sih, kayaknya males dia, padahal katanya idenya banyak… tapi males ngetiknyaaa.. sama aja kayak aku,, #tosbarengjae T.T.. he? Kok jadi gini sih? Pokoknya keep ripiu! XD

**Guest: **hehe.. maaf.. kelamaan ya.. XP ,,, keep ripiuu! :3

* * *

**Terimakasih buat yang udah review, saia jadi semangat kalo gini :D, jadi kalian review ya… sementara saia lagi ngehibur jae gara-gara ia bingung milih antara beli tiket INFINITE atau B.A.P buat konser nanti (yg Jakarta itu lho) dia harus milih salah satu soalnya uangnya Cuma cukup untuk beli satu tiket, jadinya galau gini deh XD, pokoknya.. yang penting….**

**Reviewww ! :3 #puppyeyes:on**


	4. ternyata mereka

**Chapter sebelumnya: **

Merekapun nguping dipintu sampai lagunya selesai, "wah, suara dan permainan lagu mereka keren, siapa ya mereka?" Tanya naruto, "kalau begitu, pintunya kita buka saja, yuk masuk" ajak kyuubi. "yuk!" jawab mereka bertiga.

CKLEK, pintu dibuka dan…

"KALIAN!?"

* * *

**Blackstar**

**Disclaimer : naruto by masashi kishimoto**

**Blackstar by mae / natsumi**

**Rate : T (amann lahh :3)**

**Pair : sasunaru, itakyuu, nejigaa, shikakiba. Dll**

**Warning : AU, yaoi, shounen ai, boys love, many typos, miss typos, gaje, Auhor Out Of Normal (O'ON) katakter banyak yang OOC, fanfic musical (?), dan masihhh banyakkkk lagiiiiii #plakk**

**Don't like, don't read… ok?**

* * *

Tertampaklah 4 orang ganteng nan kece #huek. Yang sedang memegang berbagai alat music di dalam sana, ternyata mereka yang bermain alat music dan bernyanyi tadi. Mereka adalah…

"sasu-teme?!"

"nara-kun?!"

"hyuuga-san?!"

"i-itachi?!"

Yap, mereka si _uchibrohyunar _itu. "ah, ada kyuu-chan rupanya.. hay" sapa itachi, "panggilan apa itu? Jangan memanggil ku dengan kata _–chan_! Itu menjijikan, aku laki laki! Dasar keriput!" teriak kyuubi, itachi tidak mempedulikannya, entah kenapa ia selalu merasa senang jika mengganggu atau menggoda pemuda sangar macam kyuubi *dibunuhkyuu*.

"hyuuga-san, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya gaara kepada neji, "seperti yang kau lihat gaa-chan" jawab neji ramah, dahi gaara mengernyit dan ia pun membatin **'g-gaa-chan?' **,"ah, iya tolong jangan panggil aku hyuuga-san, panggil saja neji, aku tidak suka terlalu formal" kata neji. "ah, baiklah neji" balas gaara, **'hmm,, dia ini… innocent..' **batin neji sambil tersenyum.

"hey, nara-kun kalian kenapa ada disini?" Tanya kiba ke shika, "huh, kita hanya bermain sebentar kok disini" jawabnya, "kenapa tidak langsung pulang? Bukannya kau _'sibuk'_ heh?" Tanya kiba lagi dengan penekanan pada kata 'sibuk'.

"yahh,, aku memang sibukk.. hooamm" jawab shika lagi sambil menguap dan berusaha tidur senyaman mungkin, "yah, kalau kulihat.. kau memang sibuk.. –sibuk tidur maksudnya…" kata kiba lagi namun tak ada jawaban.

"woy nara-kun? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" Tanya kiba, namun bukan jawaban yang ia terima, hanya suara dengkuran "zzz…" dari shikamaru, kiba yang kesal kemudian menggigit tangan shikamaru yang sedang tertidur di kursi, #waduh, kiba emang bener-bener anjing nih.. musti hati hati *digatsugakiba*.

"AAWW! Kau ini apa apaan sih? Emangnya kau ini anjing? Gigit gigit orang segala" protes shikamaru yang merintih kesakitan gara gara tangannya jadi sasaran gigitannya kiba.

"habis kau tidak mendengarkan ku sih, nara-kun tuh kerjaannya tidur melulu" ucap kiba sebal, "haah, mendokusai.. panggil aku shika atau shikamaru, aku lebih suka dipanggil begitu" kata shika. "yah, baiklah.. dan, panggil saja aku kiba!" kata kiba, "hmm…" jawab shika sambil berusaha tidur lagi, "jangan tidur! Kau ini kebanyakan tidur! Itu tidak menyehatkan tau!" kata kiba sambil berusaha menghalangi shika untuk tidur dengan cara memukul mukul kecil badan shika.

"iya, iya! Jangan pukul dong, sakit nih!" protes shika. "tuh kan? Masa pukulan kecil begini dibilang sakit coba? Kau itu kebanyakan tidur! Olahraga sana!" kata kiba. Dan merekapun mulai bacot-bacot an (?). ah, daripada denger mereka ngebacot, kita lihat naru yang nyamperin 'suke aja lah.

"eh, teme! Sedang apa kalian disini?!" Tanya naruto, pertanyaannya sama seperti gaara namun dengan bahasa yang berbeda (-_-") "ternyata selain bodoh kau juga buta ya? Kau lihat kan kami sedang menyanyi? Sambil bermain alat music?" kata sasuke. Naruto naik pitam, "ggahh,, aku tidak buta teme! Maksudku, bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pulang? Kau bilang, kau sedang sibuk!" kata naruto.

"yah, aku memang sedang sibuk, bersama dengan teman temanku ini" jawab sasuke. "kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu dan teman temanmu ini sibuk? Pasti bukan karna pekerjaan kan?" Tanya naruto, "memang bukan", "lalu apa? Jujur saja, kami heran dengan kalian berempat" Tanya kyuubi tiba tiba.

"oy otouto! Sudahlah, beritahu saja mereka, lagian tidak ada ruginya memberitahu mereka" kata itachi pada sasuke, "baiklah, kita akan memberitahu kalian, kita ini adalah..

BLACKSTAR"

Mata naru, kyuu, gaara kiba pun melebar karna saking terkejutnya, kalian bisa bayangkan seperti tatapan terkejut seorang fans yang kaget karna bertemu idola sehidup sematinya *lebay*, "ja-jadii.. ka-kaliannn…" ucap naruto gemetaran.

"aku kuroao" kata sasuke cuek,

"aku kuroaka" kata itachi biasa,

"aku kuromura" kata neji sambil senyum ramah,

"aku kuromido" kata shika sambil malas malasan.

"kalian itu sudah beruntung bisa ber- eh?" ucapan itachi putus saat melihat ke4 orang yang sedang diajak bicara (naru, kyuu gaara dan kiba) sedang pingsan dengan damainya di lantai yang bersih di ruang music milik sekolah ini #cielah.

"mereka… pingsan?" kata neji, "ng? kenapa ya?" Tanya shika, "entahlah, ayo kita bawa mereka ke UKS, daripada ditinggal disini" perintah sasuke, (tumben baik sas, biasanya jahat mulu XP #dichidori), "yaa.. baiklah" jawab mereka, lalu mereka membawa ke4 orang pingsan itu ke uks yang ada di dekat kantin (dan gudang olahraga).

Sasu ngebawa naru, shika ngebawa kiba, neji ngebawa gaara, dan ita ngebawa kyuu. Karna mereka emang pada dasarnya kuat (shika kuat lho, dia itu Cuma pura pura sakit pas dipukul kiba XD) jadi mereka membawa ke4 orang itu dengan digendong ala bridal style #ciieee.. X3

Setelah sampai di UKS, merekapun membaringkan ke4 nya di tempat tidur (di UKS nya ada 5 tempat tidur) dan mengamati masing masing wajah orang yang dibawanya. Diketahuilah, wajah ke4 orang pingsan itu seperti wajah polos bayi yang tertidur lelap, mereka pun membatin sama **'i-imutt!'** sambil berusaha menahan blushing yang sempat keluar dimuka mereka, dan merekapun langsung membatin cepat.

Sasuke : **apa yang kupikirkan! Apa yang imut dari sidobe ini? Hmm,, wajahnya, rambutnya.. matanya.. namun sayang matanya yang indah sedang tertutup kelopak mat- eh, apa sih yang kupikirkan! Gahh,, mana mungkin aku menyukai si dobe ini? Tapi mungkin saja sih, entah kenapa aku selalu merasa ada kasih sayang jika bersamanya.. sifatnya itu… lucu (?) heh,**

Itachi: **eh, imut? Jika kupikir pikir sih, kyuu memang imut… dan juga manis,, (apa bedanya coba? #lahbedagaksih?) dan enak untuk digoda,.. sifatnya itu lucu sekali.. khehehe, apakah aku menyukainya? Sepertinya iya, alasannya? Tidak ada, hey… cinta itu tak perlu alasan.. hanya saja aku merasa nyaman bersama dengannya..**

Shika: **uhk, dia imut sekali jika sedang tertidur (baca:pingsan) , bisa bisa aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karna terbayang wajahnya ini, si kiba ini memang sudah membuatku jatuh hati saat pertama berkomunikasi (?) yap, aku menyukainya. Dari awal…**

Neji: **ya ampun, lihat wajahnya… dia seperti boneka panda yang ada di tahun 2035 nanti #plak (yg ada juga robot panda kalii) rambutnya, wajahnya, matanya, sifatnya membuatku tertarik saat pertama kali (love at first sight, ciee XD) gaara memang.. pemuda yang unik^^**

Begitulah, mereka membatin tentang perasaan mereka masing masing, walaupun masih ada yang bergelut batin, meragukan, ataupun meyakini perasaan tersebut.

**namikaze-natsumi-mae**

Skip time :3 …

"unghh.." terdengarlah suara erangan dari naruto yang baru sadar akan pingsannya. Saat ia bangun yang pertama ia lihat adalah.. sasuke.

"hn, kau sudah bangun dobe?" Tanya sasuke datar, padahal cemas setengah hidup XP. "umm,, ah? Te-teme? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" bukannya jawab, si naruto ini malah balik nanya, gimana sih #plak.

"kau pingsan dobe, tentu saja aku menunggumu sadar" jawab sasuke, "me-menunggu ku?" ulang naruto dengan disertai blushing, namun ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membatin **'t-tidak, aku tidak mungkin menyukainya! Aku memang menyukai kuroao (sebagai fans), tapi aku tak mungkin menyukai sasuke! A-aku menyukainya, namun aku terlanjur membencinya! Ya ampun.. apa sih yang kupikirkan ' **

"oy, dobe.. kau tidak apa apa? Apa kau sakit? Sini (_dukk_ *suara menjedukkan kepala*)" kata sasuke sambil menjedukkan kepalanya ke naruto, naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu semakin merasa malu namun kelamaan ia pun merasa nyaman (?) entah kenapa, ia pun tak tau.

"hn, tidak panas kok, kenapa kau pingsan? Yah,, bersama ketiga orang ini maksudku, kalian kompak banget ya? Pingsan pun barengan" Tanya sasuke. "eh, mereka belum bangun ya?" kata naruto menglaihkan pertanyaan.

"ya,,, sepertinya bentar lagi juga bangun" jawab sasuke, "oh, iya.. yang lain kemana? Sudah pulang duluan?" Tanya naruto lagi, "tidak, mereka sedang membeli minum" jawab sasuke, dan setelah itu pun diam.

"oh, ya.. naruto" panggil sasuke, "y-ya?" kata naruto sambil membatin **'i-ini pertama kalinya ia memanggilku dengan nama naruto..' **

"jangan bilang siapa-siapa tentang kejadian tadi dan pengakuan bahwa kami ini blakstar, oke? Kalau tidak mau, kucium lho" kata sasuke dataaarr banget. "a-apa?" sementara naruto udah blushing hebat gara-gara perkataan sasuke itu.

_Ctakk.._ "bohong kok" kata sasuke sambil menyentil dahi naruto, "te-temeee.. kau.." kata naruto geram sambil menyentuh dahinya yang disentil sasuke.

"umm,, dimana ini..?" tiba tiba ada suara, ternyata itu kyuubi. "ah, kyuu-nii.. kau sudah sadar rupanya!" seru naruto, "u-uhk.. " terdengar suara lagi, kali ini 2 suara. "kiba! Gaara! Untunglah…" kata naruto.

_Cklek.._ "ah, ternyata kalian semua sudah sadar ya" terdengarlah suara orang yang membuka pintu, itachi. Diikuti 2 orang dibelakangnya, neji dan shika. "kalian.." mata ketiga orang yang baru bangun melihat kea rah pintu.

"hyyaa.. kyuu-chan, untunglah kau sudah sadar, aku menghawatirkanmu lho!" seru itachi sambil memeluk kyuubi, yang lain hanya cengo karna melihat sifat itachi yang _agak menyamping _dari sifat uchiha lainnya.

"arrghh, apa-apaan sih kau ini, lepaskan aku keriput! .. eh," kyuubi langsung buru-buru menutup mulutnya, "tidak apa-apa, aku gak marah kok kalau kyuubi yang memanggilku begitu, dan.. tetap anggap aku sebagai itachi, si keriput menyebalkan mu itu, bukan sebagai kuroaka, oke?" kata itachi sambil menyentil batang hidung kyuubi dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Yang lain hanya blushing karna melihat pemandangan yang cukup _romantis _itu, "ah, ya.. kalian.." panggil itachi ke 3 orang yang duduk di ranjang UKS (sekalian dengan kyuubi). "y-ya?" jawab mereka.

"jangan bilang tentang kejadian hari ini ya, yahh.. tentang kami maksudnya" kata itachi. "memang, apa untung nya bagi kami?" Tanya gaara. "untungnya… bagaimana kalau kita kasih kalian berempat tiket special konser blackstar?" tawar itachi.

"maauuuu….." jawab mereka barengan sambil berbinar, para anggota blackstar hanya sweatdrop melihatnya. "kalau ruginya?" Tanya kiba. "kalau ruginya….. jangan paksa aku mengatakannya" kata itachi tiba tiba berubah serius.

GLEK

-sementara itu, di lain tempat-

terlihat lah 2 orang pria sedang berbicara.

**_"bagaimana dengan mereka? Apa kalian sudah mencari tau?"_**

**_"maaf tuan, saya sedikit kehilangan jejak mereka, namun saya yakin mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu"_**

**_"baiklah, terus mata matai mereka, cari tau apa yang mereka sembunyikan, jangan sampai kehilangan jejak lagi!"_**

**_"baik tuan_**"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Maafffff….. , daku lama updet yah? Saia keenakan nonton anime plus lagi riweuh tugas sekolah lagi,,, huhuu… T^T mae lagi galau taukk gara2 gak ikut AFAID di Jakarta, orang jauh gitu kok. Mae kan di bandung T,T.

Readers ada yang pergi ke AFAID? Kalau ada, pasti rame yah? *meratapinasib* , kalau engga.. mari kita galau bareng2 TT…TT

**-oh, iya.. mae kan suka bilang udh apdet di facebook, ada yang mau di tag ga sama mae? Kalau mau, kalian tulis nama fb kalian di review ya!- (itu juga kalau ada yang mau)**

**Balesan ripiuuu :**

**-uzumaki prince dobe-nii: **download lagunya di aja nii. Aku? Punya doonggg *sombong ah* #plak* , yang nyanyi mereka berempat sih (yang splash free) :3 yoshh… arigatou nii

** .12576: **udah muncul tuhhh.. :3 , yahh.. ga apa apa kookkk,, santai ajahh (?).. XD

**-yuki amino: **iyahh.. maaf yah, mae juga ngerasa kalau alurnya kecepetan, tapi kan mae juga masih belajar , jadi maklumin ajah okeh ^^9 #contohanakkurangajar. (dimohon agar tidak ditiru #plak)

**-dark – arastev: **sip,, makasih sarannya :D ….

**-icha clalu bhgia: **ada kok tuh #plak. Iya.. karna itu.. chap ini gak ada lirik lagu hehe.. :3

**-rhie95: **aku ada rencana pake 1 lagu indo kok,, (Cuma satuu ?!) baiklahh,, makasih sarannya..

Special thanks to : **(nama-nama yang ada di atas).kirika no .sherry dark .Indahyeojasparkyuelfsaranghae Kim Hyun Joong. Dan . .7**

**Arigatou udah review, dan baca ya.. minna ^0^/**

**And then,**

**Review please :)**


End file.
